Manis
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Hanya cerita oneshot tentang Yukimura Sanada


**Warning** : OOC, awas typo! Gaje ples abstrak bahasa aneh

 **Genre** : Romance gagal, Humor receh, Sho-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom

Manis

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari di sekolah berkebutuhan khusus di suatu tempat yang bernama Basara Gakuen. Saya akan menceritakan seorang pemuda bernama Sanada Yukimura, dia adalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang penuh semangat, dia mempunyai hobi yang agak aneh untuk seorang laki-laki yaitu membuat kue kering. Suatu hari pemuda itu membuat beberapa bungkus kue kering, dia berniat untuk memberikan pada teman sekelasnya. Saat istrirahat pertama, Yukimura langsung memberikan kue buatannya pada teman-temannya. Tetapi ada satu orang yang selalu menolak pemberian Yukimura. Hari ini pun reaksi orang itu sama menepis tangan Yukimura keras, sampai membuat sebungkus kue kering itu terlempar dari tangan Yukimura, lalu orang itu berjalan menjauhi Yukimura sambil memasang raut muka kesal.

Yukimura mengambil bungkusan kue itu di lantai kelas, dia menatap bungkusan kue itu, lalu membuka pita yang mengikat bungkusan itu, dan memakan kuenya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari kue buatannya sampai-sampai orang itu selalu menolak kuenya padahal rasa kue buatannya itu rasanya normal ga seperti kue buatan anak SD yang bernama Itsuki itu. Saat Yukimura sedang asik merenung sambil memakan kue keringnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Yukimura.

"Danna, berhentilah untuk mencoba memberi manusia mata satu itu kue buatan Danna."

Nagamasa mengangguk setuju. "Benar kata Saskey, padahal kue buatanmu ini enak." kata Nagamasa sambil memakan satu per satu kue di tangannya.

Yukimura mengepal erat tangan kananya, lalu Yukimura meninju langit dengan semangat yang membara. "HUUOOO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUAT MASAMUNE-DONO MENERIMA KUEKU!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Danna.. lebih baik jangan dipaksakan,"

Yukimura menengok ke arah Sasuke. "OMO! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai Masamune-dono memakan kue buatanku," katanya, lalu matanya beralih ke si badak putih dari kelas 2-2, Mitsunari. "Mitsunari-dono," panggilnya.

Mitsunari menurunkan buku novel yang sedang ia baca, matanya menatap Yukimura datar. "Apa?"

"Mitsunari-dono, apakah Mitsunari-dono tau apa kue kesukaan Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura dengan muka polos.

"Tidak tau, lebih baik tanyakan pada pacar barunya si monyet ceking atau ga sama babunya." jawab Mitsunari datar, lalu ia kembali membaca novelnya.

Yukimura pun menengok ke Kasuga. Muka Kasuga langsung merah. "Bu-bukan AKU! Yang dimaksud Mitsunari itu Sakon bukan Sasuke."

Yukimura ngangguk-ngangguk terus langsung lari keluar kelas sambil menyeret Sasuke.

 _Danna.. kenapa aku ikut dibawa sihh?_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Teman-teman sekelasnya kecuali Mitsunari hanya ngedip-ngedip kek orang cacingan melihat sifat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki Yukimura.

"Tuh, Mas, contoh semangat pantang menyerah si Yuki, di tolak terus pantang mundur, elu juga harus gitu, walau ga di restui sama kakaknya elu ga boleh nyerah ngedapetin hati Oichi."

Nagamasa yang masih fokus menyantap kue, ngangguk-ngangguk penuh semangat. "Makasih Chik, elu juga ye, kudu semangat meluluhkan sifat dingin gebetan elu."

Motochika langsung pasang muka masam.

.

Yukimura berlari ke kantin. Matanya langsung mendapat penampakan Sakon yang sedang berdua sama Katsuie di meja kantin. Tapi Yukimura ragu untuk nyamperin Sakon. Bukan-bukan karena gamau ganggu Sakon yang lagi pacaran sama si cleopatra sekolah, melainkan Masamune juga sedang duduk di meja itu bareng Sakon, dan Katsuie.

"Sasuke, mau ga panggilin Sakon kesini?" tanya Yukimura pada Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya aka tiger eyes no jutsu.

"Tapikan Danna yang mau nanya, kok jadi aku?"

"Plisss.."

Sasuke melihat ke belakang Yukimura, matanya melihat si pecinta negi lagi jalan mendekati mereka sambil bawa sepiring batagor. "KOJURO!" panggil Sasuke, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kojuro.

Kojuro mendengar panggilan, dan lambaian tangan Sasuke. Kojuro pun berjalan ke arah Yukimura, dan Sasuke. "Ada apa Suk?"

"Manggil gue jangan gitu dong, lu kate gue susuk apa?" protes Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia membagikan cairan asam dari mulutnya.

Kojuro melindungi sepiring batagornya dari cairan asam milik Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Saskeh, jangan sambil muncrat kalo ngomong, bisa-bisa batagorku ternodai."

"Ya kan ga sengaja," Sasuke ngelirik ke Yukimura. "Danna, tanyakan saja pada Kojuro."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah.." Yukimura terdiam sebentar, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal itu pada Kojuro. "Katakura-dono tau kue kesukaan Masamune g-ga?" tanyanya agak tergagap.

"Hmm.. Masamune-sama sukanya sama kue yang manis."

Yukimura menengok ke Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "SASKEH! APA KUE BUATANKU MANIS?!" tanyanya sambil berteriak pada Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Yukimura membuat Sasuke terkejut, seketika Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling kantin. Murid-murid yang sedang ada di kantin langsung menatap Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melihat Yukimura, lalu cepat-cepat mengangguk.

Yukimura terdiam lagi, berpikir, lalu matanya melihat kembali Kojuro. "Apakah ada info yang lebih _detail_ lagi?"

Kojuro menggeleng. "Tidak ada, aku hanya mengetahui tentang itu saja."

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Katakura-dono terima kasih atas infonya." Yukimura membungkuk pada Kojuro, lalu berlari kembali ke kelas tak lupa pemuda itu menyeret Sasuke.

Kojuro menatap batagornya yang masih belum ia makan semenjak tadi. Setelah berpikir agak lama Kojuro memutuskan membawa sepiring batagor yang ada di tangannya itu ke kelas, sekali-kali nakal gapapakan? Pikir Kojuro.

.

Selama jam pelajaran Yukimura melamun ke luar jendela. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia buat saat sampai di rumah nanti. Matanya beralih dari langit yang mulai mendung di luar sana ke punggung Masamune. Yak, Masamune duduk di sebelah kanan depannya. Saat sedang asik melihat Masamune dari belakang. Yukimura mendapat ide tentang kue yang akan ia buat nanti. Yukimura tersenyum lembut.

"Sanada, _please read the story at page 56_ ," titah guru bahasa inggris di depannya.

Tapi Yukimura tak mengindahkan perintah guru itu.

"SANADA YUKIMURA! _STAND UP!_ " titah guru itu lagi.

Yukimura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya berkat teriakan macho dari gurunya itu. Yukimura langsung berdiri tegak. " _YES MADAM!_ " teriak Yukimura sambil memejamkan matanya. Teman sekelasnya kecuali Masamune, Mitsunari, dan Sasuke langsung ngeliat Yukimura sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke _facepalm_.

"SANADA YUKIMURA! BERDIRI DI LUAR SAMPAI PELAJARAN SAYA SELESAI!"

Yukimura menelan ludahnya. Yukimura baru sadar teriakannya itu membawa malapetaka padanya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Yukimura berjalan keluar kelas. Yukimura berdiri tepat di samping kiri pintu kelas, sambil menyender di dinding kelas, menatap langit yang mendung di luar sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan aura secerah matahari berjalan mendekati Yukimura.

"Yuki!" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum.

"Ieyasu, mau kemana?" tanya Yukimura kepo.

"Mau ke ruang penyiaran, aku disuruh sama Bu Nohime untuk mengumumkan sesuatu," jawab Ieyasu. Sebelum pergi dari sana, Ieyasu mendongak ke atas. "Yuki, titip salam untuk Mitsunari ya, oh dan tolong sampaikan padanya, tunggu aku di teras sekolah." tambahnya.

Yukimura pun mengangguk. Ieyasu pun pergi dari sana, menyisakkan Yukimura sendiri di lorong kelas, Yukimura berjalan mendekati jendela, tangan kanannya menyentuh kaca jendela. Titik air mulai jatuh dari langit.

"Gerimis..." gumamnya.

Selang beberapa detik, muncul sebuah pengumuman dari pengeras suara sekolah di dalam kelas, samar-samar Yukimura mendengar, kalau hari ini pulang jam 12 karena adanya rapat guru. Senyum Yukimura kembali mekar.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Yukimura membalikkan badannya, Yukimura sedikit terkejut melihat Hanbei yang keluar duluan dari kelas.

"Sanada, kali ini saya maafkan, kalau diulang lagi kamu akan merasakan lari di lapangan." setelah mengatakan itu Hanbei berjalan menjauh dari Yukimura.

Yukimura menghela nafas lega, dengan senyum lebar, Ia memasuki kelas. Membereskan bukunya yang masih ada di atas meja, dan yang terakhir Yukimura menyelempangkan tas merah berlambang enam koin di bahunya.

"Mitsunari-dono, kata Ieyasu tunggu di teras sekolah."

Mitsunari merespon perkataan Yukimura hanya mengangguk.

"Danna, aku pulang dengan Kojuro ya."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Hati-hati Saskeh!"

Baru diperingati oleh Yukimura. Sasuke menabrak Kasuga dengan keras sampe mental ke belakang, dan bonus hujan _shuriken_ dari Kasuga dengan muka memerah. Karena tidak mau kena _shuriken_ juga Yukimura memutuskan untuk keluar kelas.

.

Sesampai di teras sekolah hujan turun semakin deras. Disana Yukimura melihat Mitsunari sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca novel. Yukimura memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan deras itu demi membuat kue untuk Masamune, tetapi saat Yukimura membuka tasnya untuk mengambil payung merah favoritnya, ternyata payungnya tidak ada di dalam tas. Yukimura baru ingat payung merahnya ada di atas meja belajarnya. Yukimura merutuki kecerobohannya. Selang beberapa menit, setelah Mitsunari, dan Ieyasu sudah pulang mendahuluinya. Masamune datang sambil membawa sebuah payung berwana navy blue di tangannya.

"Sanada, kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Masamune lembut.

Yukimura tidak percaya sama apa yang ia dengar tadi, nada datar yang selalu keluar dari mulut hilang begitu saja. "Belum, aku lupa membawa payungku." jawab Yukimura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba saja Masamune menarik kerah seragamnya. Wajah Yukimura, dan Masamune sekarang hanya beberapa senti.

Yukimura memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ma-Masamune-dono..."

Bibir Masamune mengecup bibir Yukimura. "Sanada, kuemu terlalu manis bagiku." Masamune melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah seragam Yukimura.

Yukimura membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, seketika mukanya memerah. "Ma-Ma-Masamune-dono apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Menciummu? Memangnya kenapa? dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu,"

Jantung Yukimura bedegup kencang sekarang, mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Dokuganryuu yang ia kagumi semenjak pertama bertemu dengannya saat SMP.

"Ung.. ugh.. ta-tapi kata Katakura-dono! MASAMUNE-DONO MENYUKAI MAKANAN MANIS!"

"Yang aku maksud itu kamu, Sanada."

"Eh?" Yukimura membeku seketika.

"Sanada, hujan sudah reda, ayo pulang." tangan Masamune menggenggam tangan kanan Yukimura erat.

Deg deg deg

"I-iya.. AYO!"

Masamune tersenyum pada harimau kecilnya. "Sanada, bagaimana sebelum pulang kita makan dango di dekat sini?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, Yukimura langsung melihat ke arah Masamune dengan mata berbinar. "Be-benarkah?"

Masamune mengangguk. "Ya, aku yang teraktir."

"ASIKKK!" Yukimura langsung memeluk Masamune.

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai dango yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka itu. Setelah makan dango di kedai itu Masamune mengantar Yukimura sampai depan rumahnya. Yukimura tersenyum lebar.

"YOSHAAA! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA MEMBUAT KUE DENGAN RESEP YANG BARU KUDAPATKAN!" teriak Yukimura dengan penuh semangat.

 _Aku menutup mata dan mengingat kembali.._

 _Kisah cinta yang manis dan suaramu.._

END

Saya kembali lagi ke fandom SB indo! Yeah~ kali ini saya buat cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu haniwerks Canele. Tapi itu yang terakhir lirik lagu koi wo shita kiokunya Chihiro dari TWGOK :v

AKHIRNYAAA! Berhasil pindah fandom setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di fandom WO haaahh.. aku kangen sama fendem SB! Kangen pair chikanari dkk di fendem ini. Bagaimana dengan bumbu datesananya? Apakah kurang atau sudah pas?

Makasih sudah yang mau membaca cerita ini~

 _See you next story~_


End file.
